1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic tape storage apparatus, and more particularly to an improved carousel-type magnetic tape library system, particularly suited for handling a large quantity of 4 mm helical scan magnetic tape cartridges and the like, and for providing access to the information recorded therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As pointed out in my copending applications Ser. Nos. 07/982,939; 07/982,940; 07/983,345; and 07/984,294, all filed on Nov. 30, 1992 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, tape cartridge libraries for use in providing relatively rapid and automatic access to a large quantity of information are in demand for backing up data on UNIX and PC networks. Although various types of systems have been made available for handling 8 mm and larger-sized tapes, only recently have auto-changer units become available for handling the smaller 4 mm-sized cartridges. However, the presently available 4 mm systems known to Applicant are all limited to use of in-line magazines capable of handling twelve or fewer cartridges and do not readily accommodate operator exchange of a single cartridge. A need therefore exists for a compact carousel library system having a lightweight carousel that has a simple and automatic scheme for retaining cartridges securely during transport and handling, and retaining them in place during motion of the carousel, while at the same time permitting easy removal by library mechanisms as required.